Desire of the Flame
by IceFreak101
Summary: Four years have past since Raven was defeated and Kyle's death. Now, there is a new threat to Ninjago and a mysterious person on the loose. Stormy and Sam must team up to find the source of this threat and may find the identity of the thief of the White Shadow Blade. Want to find out? Read now! WARNING: Blood, violence, romance. ON HIATUS
1. Four years

_**Chapter 1 Four years**_

**Sam's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked on the sidewalks of Ignacia village. Mom, Dad, Keegan and I moved here not long after the death of Kyle. It was four years after and all of us turned 16. Of course, I had let Keegan back into my life and we were coming closer. I walked into the shop and saw Dad passed out on the couch. I smiled softly and covered him, kissing his cheek. I walked past their bedroom.

''Sam, I thought you were at prom?'' I turned and saw my Mom, my little four year old sister, asleep on her shoulder.

''Eh, I didn't want to go.'' I say with a shrug.

''But you were looking forward to it.'' I turned around.

''I didn't have a date, so why go alone?'' I ask. She gently put her hand on my shoulder.

''How about you get ready? I bet Caleb will like to see you.'' I felt my face burn.

''Mom, I'm not that interested in him.'' I mumbled. She kissed my head.

''Go get ready.'' I sigh but obey and walk to my room. I took a shower, since I was at the Graveyard, visiting Kyle's grave. I walk out, and see a dress laid out. I put it on and looked at myself. The dress was red that went to the lower thigh, it had gold beads that was at the stomach, it had a collar that connected to the dress with a small bead, I wore red flats and a red flower in my hair.

I sighed.

''You look so beautiful.'' I heard Mom say behind me. I turned and saw her holding a small box.

''What's that?'' She gave it to me.

''Kyle told me to give it to you.'' My heart broke more. I opened it and my eyes watered. It was a golden locket that had 'Siblings Forever'. I opened it and it was a picture of Kyle, Keegan and I when we were twelve. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Mom's thumbs wiped them away. ''Kyle would be proud of you.'' She whispered and kissed my forehead. I nodded and put it under my pillow.

''We should get going.'' Mom got a wet cloth and wiped the stains away then put light makeup. We got to the school. She kissed my head before I got out.

''I love you, have fun, but not too much fun.''

I smirked and walked in. I spotted Caleb right away, sitting at a table alone. I puffed out my cheeks and walked over to him.

''I thought you would be dancing with some girl. Like Brittney.'' I say, my eyebrow raised and my arms crossed.

''Hmm?'' He turns, and his face turned bright red.

''Uh, nah. She tried getting me to dance but I refused.'' He looked at me. ''How did your mom get you into a dress?'' I rolled my eyes.

''Whatever, come on.'' I took his hands. ''Let's dance.'' His face turned red.

''What?'' I took him onto the dance floor.

''You know how to dance.'' Thankfully, there was a slow dance. His blush just increased once how close our bodies were but I didn't mind. Instead, I laid my head on his collarbone and gently pressed my bust to his chest. His body was on fire. I smirked but he couldn't see.

''S-Sam, a-are you s-sure we should b-be t-this c-close?'' He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

''Don't worry.'' I purposely pressed closer to him. He started to shake. ''What's the matter?'' I say innocently.

''It's j-just t-that I-I d-don't think w-we s-should be t-this c-close.'' I giggle.

''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' I leaned up close to his face. His face increased its color. God, he's kissed so many girls, why is he so shy? I gently planted a kiss on his nose and his eyes widened. Later, we were walking outside. His face was still red.

''So, um,'' I glanced at him.

''What?''

''W-why did you kiss my nose?'' I shrugged and intertwined our hands.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my phone. 9:30 AM. I freeze and gasp. I quickly jump out of bed and run into the bathroom, shower, dress, grab my stuff and run into the kitchen. Mom looks at me.

''Saturday.'' I raised an eyebrow and looked at the calender, blushing in embarrassment.

(*) ''_Chikushō._'' I mutter.

''Language.'' Mom said. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room, sitting down on my bed. I set my bags down and put my hands behind my head. The crack of the door opened and my little sister waddled to me.

''What you doing, Saige?'' I whisper. She looks at me with big green eyes. It's actually weird. Keegan has light amber eyes and I have blue eyes while she has little green ones.

''You sad.'' She says, placing her little hands on my knee. I smile sadly.

''How'd you know?'' I coo and pick her up, setting her on my lap.

''You cry.'' She said, placing her hands on my cheeks. I realized that she was right.

''Yeah, I'm okay though.'' I say and nuzzle her. She laughs. ''Where's Keegan?'' I ask. She points outside.

''Drawing.'' I set her on my hip and walk out, taking the bow out of my short hair and giving it to Saige. I find him in the backyard, leaning up against the tree, drawing. He had taken an interest in it since Kyle died. I leaned over his shoulder.

''What you doing?'' I say innocently. He yelped in shock and covered his drawing of Ro.

''Sam!'' I laugh. ''Not funny.'' He muttered. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

''Aw, you're so cute when you're mad.'' His face turned bright red. I sat next to him. ''Were you drawing Ro?'' His blush increased.

''Maybe. . .'' I smirk and lean on his shoulder, Saige fast asleep in my arms. For a moment, we sat in silence, the breeze ruffling the grass and our hair.

''What's this? The Flamey twins crying?'' Said a snotty voice. We looked at the wall and saw Brittney and her two lackeys. I growl and give Saige to Keegan and get up. I set my hand on fire, making them flinch.

''Go away. Or else I'll burn you three to a crisp.'' I threaten. Brittney scoffs.

''You don't scare me.'' I set my whole body on fire.

''Last chance.'' They still didn't move. ''Fine, I tried being nice.'' With a yell, I lunged. I felt anger, and something else I couldn't place. They screamed and ran. I growl after them.

''AND NEVER COME BACK!'' I yell.

''Uh, Sam? You're on fire.'' I extinguish the flames and grin.

''I'm sure they won't be bothering us for a while.'' I say. He grins. Saige giggles and reaches up to touch his face. We walk back in.

''What was with the yelling?'' Dad asks, his face coated with sweat.

''Brittney and her gang showed up but I gave them a piece of my mind.'' I grin, pounding my fist into my palm. Mom and Dad gasp.

''You mean you showed them your powers?'' Mom asks, standing abruptly and slamming her hands on the table. Saige cried in dismay.

''So?'' My hands dropped by my sides.

''Sam, those three could go and gossip about you and your identity! You know this! It is something to not joke about anymore!'' Dad scolded.

''We saved the whole city. Everybody at school knows this. . .'' I say back. Mom looked like she was about to say something else but instead she shook her head and walked out of the room. I huffed and walked to my room, Keegan following me. I laid on my bed, covering my eyes with the back of my hand and sighing. Keegan places Saige on my stomach.

''What's wrong?''

''I don't know. Keegan, if you were on the wrong side, what would you do?'' He shrugged.

''It depends on who my ally and enemy is.'' He laid down next to me and gently stroked my hair. ''I miss him. . .'' He whispered. I turned my eyes to him and saw his watering. I softly kissed his head.

''I know, I do too.''

''Who?'' Saige wondered. I smile sadly.

''Your older brother.'' She looks at Keegan. ''Not that older brother. He was the oldest of us. But he died, sacrificing himself to save everyone.'' Her eyes widened and she laid down on my chest. We just laid there in silence. I stroked her curls and Keegan's hair. Someone knocked on the door, and Liana poked her head in.

''Hey, you guys want to go to Buddy's?'' She asked softly, not to wake Saige.

''Yeah, one sec. Who's with you?'' I ask

''Just the gang.'' We nod. I carefully pick the four year old and put her on my hip while walking out.

''How's it going?'' I ask her. She shrugs but smiles.

''My mom's pregnant.'' Our eyes widen.

''Holy cow, a sixth?'' Keegan asks. She grins sheepishly.

''My parents have been busy. . .'' She mumbled. I laugh softly.

''We're going to Buddy's, Mom. We'll be back soon.'' I say, giving Saige to her.

''Okay. Be careful.'' We nod and walk out. We walked in silence for a while until Caleb spoke at Buddy's.

''The museum was robbed a few days ago,'' He said quietly as we sat. ''The thief stole the 'White Shadow Blade' and is on the run.''

''How'd he get in?'' Winter asked.

''The owner said he snuck in. We need to get there.''

''We're going behind our parents' backs?'' Amber asks. Caleb nods.

''But we have to get there now.'' We nod and walk into the alley. We spin into our suits and run to the museum. Once we get there, the owner was pacing.

''Ah, there you are! Come, in here.'' We follow him to the security room. ''Replay the footage.'' The first guard nods and replays a footage. A minute later, a cloaked figure swept into the room. He picked the lock and carefully took it. We furrowed our eyebrows.

''Why would he want the sword that was made by Raven and Shirra?'' Justin asked. The owner shook his head.

''I do not know, but I really need you to find this person and get it back.''

''You can count on us.'' Stormy says. We nod and walk out.

''What do we do?'' Ro asks.

As if to answer her question, screams rippled through the streets and sirens did too. We looked behind us and saw groups of shadows. We took our weapons out.

And charged.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, it belongs to LEGO.**

**Me: I am so tired. . .**

**Kai: Why? **

**Me: I've been waking up at like 4 in the morning. . .**

**Kai: Whoop! *runs off* **

**Me: What the? **

**Sakaya: He's just excited. **

**Me: Of? **

**Sakaya: He thinks you'll lay off him. **

**Me: Eh. . .**

**Sakaya: What does that mean?**

**Me: I'm too tired. **

**Kai: *running around* NO MORE TORTURE! YAY!**

**Me: *shakes head* **

**Sam: *giggles* Dad, watch the-**

**Kai: *smacks into pole***

**Sam: Pole. **

**Brianna: *on floor, clenching stomach from laughing* This is too funny!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Many things in this chapter, please review!**


	2. Sparks

_**Chapter 2 Sparks**_

**Caleb's P.O.V**

''What the hell are these things?'' I asked.

''I have no idea, but let's take these things out.'' Liana replied. We lunged at them. I took about fifteen out when one pinned me down and swiped my scythe away. I was defenseless. Then pain coursed through my body and I screamed. I could feel power leaving me, and my life fading.

''Caleb!'' I heard a distant voice say. I saw Sam running towards me but I passed out before I could call her.

When I woke up, I felt a cold sensation on my body. I weakly opened my eyes and saw my mom looking at me with tears in her eyes. They were threatening to spill out but she kept them in.

''M-mom?'' I moaned. She smiled down at me and pushed back my bangs.

''It's okay. Winter and Stormy are trying to heal you.''

''H-heal me?''

''The shadow was sucking you're power and life out. Sam got to you before you died.'' My dad said. My eyes widened. If she didn't reach me, that would have meant death.

''We've done all we can. But we cannot return his power.'' Winter says, retracting her hands.

''If anything happens, contact us immediately.'' Stormy says. Mom and Dad nod as they exit.

''What happened after I blacked out?'' I asked.

''After you blacked out, Sam took out the shadows that were pinning you down.''

''Apparently after they retreated, they quickly brought you here, the girls were healing you as they came. But you wouldn't really wake up.'' I suddenly felt limp and groaned. Mom felt my head.

''Cole, go get the thermometer!'' He nodded and grabbed it. Mom stuck it in my mouth and it tasted weird. A minute or so passed and she took it out, her face turning into sympathy.

''What is it?'' I whispered.

''Oh, dear, you got a little fever. But since it's small, it should go away soon.'' I groaned.

''But then I'll miss fighting?'' She nodded. ''Damn it. . .'' Dad flicked my arm.

''Language.''

''Meh.''

* * *

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I watched as Sam punched the tree repeatedly with a shadow person on paper that was roped around the tree. She basically was pounding it until it broke. With one yell, she punched it hard. She with wince, she withdrew her hand and it was red.

''That. . . Didn't hurt all. . .'' I snickered. We heard a yawn but didn't see anyone.

''Uh, what was that?'' I asked, sort of fearfully. We walk to a small bush where the yawn came from. We pushed back the leaves, gasping at what we saw. A little kitten laid in a small pile of leaves. It was red and had a golden end. The right ear was a orange. Sam softly touched the kitten with her index and it opened its eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sunset pink.

''Aye?'' We gasped and stared at it.

''It can talk?!'' I gaped.

''I guess so.'' The voice of the kitten was a pitch so we guessed it is a female.

''What's your name?'' Sam asked softly, stroking the fur. She purred in response.

''I don't have one.'' She replied. Sam bit her cheek and picked her up. She was the right size for her hands. She flicked her tail.

''Well, why don't I give you one?'' Her eyes sparkled.

''Aye!'' We laughed and Sam puffed her cheeks out.

''How about. . . Sparks?''

''Aye, sir!'' She said happily sticking her back and front legs out. We got back to the house, Sparks in Sam's arms safely. Sam took her leather jacket off just before we went in and wrapped it around the little red cat.

''Hey, guys, we got something to show you.'' I said. They turned their attention to us and Sam revealed Sparks.

''Whoa, it's a freaking cat?!'' Amber and Justin said in unison.

''Aye!'' Sparks said.

''And talks?!'' Iris asked, completely caught off guard. Sam grinned.

''This is Sparks, we found her in a bush.''

''A bush?'' Liana asked, confused. Sam and I laughed sheepishly.

''Yeah.''

''Where's Caleb?'' It went silent. ''Oh, please tell me he isn't dead.'' Sam pleaded, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes.

''No, he's just really sick.'' Winter whispered.

''Who's Caleb?'' Sparks asked.

''He's one of our friends. But he almost died.'' Sparks' eyes widened.

''Where is he?'' She asked.

''He's in the infirmary.'' Ro said. Sam ran off and I tried calling after her but Ro grabbed my wrist. ''Leave her be, she needs time with him.''

''But-'' I started.

''They're in love, settle down.'' She said. I softened and nodded.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I ran down the hallway to the infirmary in a panic. I stopped at the door, unwrapped Sparks from my jacket and wrapped it on me again. I placed Sparks on my shoulder and gently opened the door. Caleb laid on the bed, pale and motionless. At first I thought he was dead but then I saw the rising of his chest. I walked in, silently closing the door behind me.

''Hey, Sam.'' He said weakly once he opened his eyes. I softly smiled.

''Hey, how you feeling?'' I asked. He weakly smiled.

''Like hell.'' I giggled. ''When'd you get a cat?''

''This is Sparks. Keegan and I found her.''

''Hello.'' She said. He froze.

''S-she can speak?''

''Yep! Pretty cool, huh?''

''I-I guess.'' He stuttered. I softly stroked his cheek with my thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

''Oh, Caleb.'' I whispered sympathetic for him. He whimpered in pain.

''It hurts.'' He whispered.

''What hurts?'' I asked gently.

''Everything.'' He moaned. I gently lifted Sparks off my shoulder.

''Why don't you go explore?'' I said. Her eyes lighted up and she stood on her hind legs.

''Aye, sir!'' And ran out. I smiled and shook my head then turned back to Caleb. He looked at me. I gently sat beside him and leaned down a few inches away from his face. His face colored a rosy red. I looked into his eyes for a moment then leaned down and pressed my lips to his. A couple seconds passed and he got over his surprise, kissing back. It was long, passionate and tender. I made it deeper, slipping my tongue in. His eyes widened and he moaned slightly. I smirked into the kiss and pulled back.

''Wow. . .'' He said breathlessly. I giggled and curled up next to him. I laid my head on his chest and looked at him. A light blush was on his cheeks. I smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

**Caleb's P.O.V**

Sam fell asleep, half laying on me, not that that I mind. God, she's beautiful. Short dark brown hair with red streaks, dazzling blue eyes with those amber specks, funny, smart, never afraid to back down, stubborn, and the list goes on. Yep, I'm in love. I buried my face into her hair and sighed. Why did she have to be so perfect? I closed my eyes and fell asleep eventually.

* * *

I woke up to shifting and opened my eyes. I saw Sam rubbing her eyes.

''Sam?'' She looked at me and brushed my bang away.

''I gotta go home. Get better and don't die on me, 'kay?'' I laughed.

''I promise.'' She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. My stomach growled slightly, and thank god no one heard it. I felt my numbness fade and smiled. My mom came in with a bowl and some water.

''Hey, baby. How are you feeling?''

''Better.'' She smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

''I brought you some food, go ahead and eat.'' I nodded. Before she exited, I stopped her.

''Mom, how do you ask a girl that you really like out?'' I asked nervously. She smiled.

''You'll have to ask your father about that one. Why, is there someone you like?'' I turned red.

''Sam.'' I muttered. She giggled and softly kissed my head.

''Go ahead and eat.'' I did so and after I leaned back into the pillow. Why was I so attracted to her? Was it because she's been my best friend since we were little? Was it because she's the captain of the school hockey team? The questions swirled around my head giving me a headache. I closed my eyes, oblivion taking over.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Before I went home, I checked on Caleb to see how he was. I opened the door a crack and saw him passed out. I smiled and closed the door, walking down the hall.

''Daddy!'' I turned and Miku latched onto my leg. I chuckled and picked her up. ''We go home?''

(*) ''_Ne_.'' I said and she smiled brightly.

''Yay!'' She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck. I smiled, walking to the car. I strapped her into her car seat and into the driver's seat. ''Daddy?'' She asked after a couple of minutes.

''What is it, baby?'' I said looking at her from the mirror.

''Why isn't Caleb feeling okay?'' She asked depressed.

''He's a little sick, sweetie. He'll be fine soon.'' I said. She nodded and fell asleep. By the time I got home, it was raining. I go out of the car and picked up Miku, covering her with my jacket. I ran into the house, my hair soaked.

''There you are! I was so worried about you.'' Aurora said, greeting me with a kiss. I smiled and kissed her back. She picked Miku out of my arms.

''She got a bit wet, but nothing more.'' I stated as she saw the dripping. She rolled her eyes. ''What?''

''Nothing.'' She replied, starting to walk to our room.

''Hey, I want to know what you were rolling your eyes for!'' She giggled.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She says, putting our child down. I grabbed her waist, spun her around and locked her into a kiss. She stiffened but softened and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck, my hands on her waist. We broke after a couple of minutes and I nuzzled my face into her hair.

''Remember our first encounter?'' She asked softly. I laughed softly.

''You slapped me and called me a perv.'' I stated. She ran her fingers threw my hair.

''Sorry.'' She mumbled softly. I kiss her head.

''I forgave you but still. It still stings.'' I whine playfully. She slapped my arm and turned back to Miku.

''Whatever.'' I roll my eyes. ''Miku, honey. Wake up.'' She cooed. Her eyes opened and she yawned.

''Okay. Why?''

''You need a bath, you silly girl.'' Aurora said, picking her up.

''Bath!'' She squealed happily and we laughed. After her bath and putting her into her crib, we crawled into bed.

''Lloyd and Rin have been busy.'' I joked. She giggled.

''Hmm mm, but their a happy family.'' She sighed. I kissed her head.

''Love you.'' I whispered.

''Love you too.''

With that, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Translations (last and this one)

Ne - Yep (Korean)

Chikushō - (Japanese)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, it belongs to LEGO.**

**Me: My legs. . . **

**Zane: Did you break them?**

**Me: No, they hurt.**

**Kai: How?**

**Me: From walking and sleeping. **

**Kai: How the hell can you mess up your legs at night!? **

**Me: Shut your face! **

**Gray: Are you going to be okay? **

**Me: Hey, you're supposed to be in Fiore! Scat! I love you, but scat! *shoos him away* **

**Gray: Hey! *disappears***

**Bri: I thought you loved him. **

**Me: Don't you even dare start the Happy thing!**

**Bri: Okay, okay! *raises hands in defense* **

**Prim: Please review!**


	3. Mysterious Saver and Death

_**Chapter 3 Mysterious saver and Death**_

**Sam's P.O.V**

I walked in Ninjago City, my mind swirling. I recently found out mom and Aurora were pregnant again, Cole and dad grinning in pride. Miku and Saige asked where do babies come from and all of our faces had turned red. Dad and Cole had to explain it to them, an hour later coming in with red faces and disgusted daughters. I giggled at the memory, shaking my head. I suddenly felt an impact and was pushed to the alley. I sat up with my elbows propping me up, growling at seeing three thugs standing in the exit.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't the Next Generation of the Ninja, daughter of the fire head.'' The leader said. I growled lowly, nobody insults my dad! He took a dagger out of its sheath. ''Prepare to die, fire freak.''

''I wouldn't do that, if I were you.'' Said a calm voice from above. It was soothing and obviously a guy's. We all looked up. A man was there, a sword sheath on his back. They all growled.

''Get him!'' The figure jumped in front of me, taking out his sword. I gasped, my eyes widening at the sword. _The White Shadow Blade. _I got to my knees, my hand supporting me. The blade glinted in the moonlight and the third lunged. The figure dodged, kicking the guy in the back. The third thug slammed into the wall, getting knocked unconscious. The leader growled and two swords appeared out of thin air, in his hands. He attacked the figure, and I could have sworn I saw pale blue eyes like _his_. He dodged and stabbed him in the back. Blood stained his shirt, making him clench it. The blood oozed over his fingers, it dripping onto the floor.

''Curse you.'' The leader said, before dropping to the ground. Dead. I gape, leaning against the wall.

''Are you okay?'' I looked at the guy. He had sheathed the sword, but hadn't taken his hood off. I felt anger boil in my blood.

''Why did you take the blade?'' I growled, pushing myself from the wall.

''Hmm?'' I narrowed my eyes.

''Don't play dumb.'' I say, my fist coming in contact with his nose. He yelped and clenched it. His hood stayed on but I could see small drops of blood fall onto the floor. I was about to punch him again but he caught my fist in time. ''Who are you?'' I growled.

''Someone you'll meet again.'' He let go and disappeared. I scowled and hunched my shoulders. His voice sounded like Kyle's but deeper and it didn't have that fearful tone four years ago. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Kyle's dead. Gone. Forever. I bit my lip as sirens sounded down the streets. I ran off, back to home. I walked inside, it was dark so I narrowed my eyes. Did they go to bed or something?

''Sam!'' Said Spark's voice through the darkness. I felt her land on my shoulder and I found her ear, so I scratched it.

(*) ''_Shimai_!'' I giggled at the little hyper voice and picked up Saige. Miku, Brooklyn and Logan came up, too, clenching onto my pant leg. I walked into the kitchen where Mom, Dad, Aurora, Cole, Rin and Lloyd were. My eyes narrowed once again seeing Aurora's eyes red and puffy. I set Saige down.

''What's going on?'' I say. They look at me, silenced. I scowl. ''Go play in the living room, kids.'' They look at each other before obeying and running off. ''What the hell is going on?'' I growl. Dad sighed and gently clasped my shoulders, his hot amber eyes looking into my pale blue eyes.

''Sam, there's little possible chance Caleb will live.''

* * *

I rubbed my neck while I sat on the bench. The others were either talking about the game or blushing at me since I was only in my sports bra. I rolled my eyes and put on my tank top. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

''You okay?'' I looked up and saw a pleasant sight. I smiled.

''Hey, Carter.'' Carter was my personal assistant on ice and he helped with the plans. His shirt was in his hand, a naïve look on his pale features. His eyes stood out the most though. He had dirty blonde hair with dark forest green eyes like Aunt Aurora.

''What's wrong?'' He asked. I looked to the floor.

''My friend might die.'' I say quietly. Every sound and movement stopped at the word 'die'.

''Why?'' Zach, the newbie, asked his dark blue eyes wide.

''All of you know how I am a ninja, right?'' They nodded and sat down, cross-legged and staring up at me with child-like expressions. ''There's a new threat to Ninjago and the first sighting happened a few days ago. Caleb, my friend, got his powers sucked out of him and his life is slowly fading.'' Carter rubbed my back as my eyes watered. The coach came in then, and they all stood up abruptly. We stood in silence for a second before a grin broke onto his lips.

''Let's win that cup!'' We cheered and got ready.

I was sitting on the bench anxiously while looking at the scoreboard. Right now we were down 3-1. I growl lowly. I scanned the crowd and saw my friends but no parents. I slouched. I heard roars and smiled at Carter. He got tackled with the others and then came onto the bench. I nudged him and playfully kissed his cheek. He turned redder then my streaks and I laughed. I looked in the crowd, and saw Keegan's face red with anger. I stick my tongue out at him.

''That your brother?'' I nod.

''Younger.'' He snorts with laughter and I punch his arm.

''Flamey, get out there.'' I jump over the edge and onto the ice. Zach passed me the puck and I focused on the goalie. I saw him sweating from the plays and saves and mostly me. I shut everything out and just imagine the goalie and I. I narrowed my eyes and shot the puck, top shelf. He was too late and the horn went off. The boys tackled me and showered me with shouts and cheers. The crowd roared but we still needed to break the tie. I sat next to Carter again and he punched me in the arm.

''Nice job.'' He shouted. I giggled and smiled. When I got onto ice again, my mind zoned out on Kyle. His messy brown hair, pale blue eyes, that smile could warm anyone's hearts. I gasped at the impact that suddenly hit me. I laid on my back, wincing in pain. A medic, who was a girl with long pretty blonde hair and green eyes gently assured me that I was going to be fine. I felt a needle go into my skin, plunging me into darkness. _  
_

**Stormy's P.O.V**

Ro gasped as a player hit Sam. She fell onto her back and the crowd gasped but silenced. A player who was on her team, jumped off the booth and threw his helmet off. Ro jumped over the glass, Liana calling after her. A medic sedated her quickly, but she saw Ro and they started to talk about the injury. An ambulance had pulled up outside the school, and she was pulled onto a stretcher, her helmet off and her hair covering her head with sweat. We exited immediately and to the hospital. Keegan was pacing and trying to calm himself by muttering to himself. My eye began to twitch and I got up, grabbing him by the shoulders.

''Calm yourself, idiot!'' I slapped him and yelped.

''How can I calm myself when my sister got hit by a hockey player?! She could be seriously hurt!'' He yelled. I growl and slapped him again. Liana and Marissa came up, grabbing my arms.

''Maybe you should calm yourself, Storms!'' Marissa says. I scowl at her. She stares and I stare back. Her eyebrow arched, purple starting to glow around her.

''Alright, settle down.'' The doctor said.

''Is she okay?'' Keegan asked.

''Yes, the bone in her shoulder is bruised but it will heal over time. Make sure she doesn't put too much pressure on it.'' We nodded and sighed in relief.

''She's awake, right?'' Winter asked softly.

''No, she is still sedated, but you may see her.'' He says. We follow him into a room. Sam lies there. She is clothed in a hospital gown, her hair in her ponytail, her bangs parted to the right. She is bathed and slathered in a sweet smelling lotion that makes her skin smooth and cool. Her shoulder smells like mint, so I guessed they put Pain-A-Trate on it to lower the pain. We sit either on the floor or in the chairs.

''Do you think she'll be able to play next season?'' Amber asked, her head on Justin's shoulder.

''Maybe, she's tough. She's gotten through a lot. I bet she'll be fine.'' Jane says, but uncertainty clear in her dark blue eyes. I raise a shoulder.

''Jane's right. Sam's gone through a lot, she'll get over it in no time.'' I say simply. Sam's fists clenched, her face turning into a grimace and a small groan escaping her lips. She opened her eyes.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''You got hit on ice.'' Ro said, walking in clothed in scrubs. She said it so _simple_.

''Did we win?'' Sam croaked weakly that my body felt like mush.

''We're not sure.'' She sighed. Keegan gently touched her hand. A boy around our age ran in and I recognized him as the boy from ice.

''Carter? What are you doing here?'' Sam asks, her eyes wide. Miku and Saige waddled in after him and Saige jumped onto the bed. She got into Sam's arms.

''Okay, one, we won. Two, Caleb's on death's doorstep!'' Our eyes widen.

''What?'' Sam's voice croaked weakly again. Miku tugged at Keegan's pant leg. He looked at her and she raised her arms. He picked her up. Carter took his phone out.

''He wanted me to give you this.'' Sam took his phone and we all leaned over. Caleb was deathly pale, his hands shook and his breaths were short.

''Hey, guys.'' He said weakly.

''Caleb.'' Miku whimpers and jumps onto the bed.

''Are you gonna be okay?'' Saige asks softly. He weakly smiles.

''I wish, Saige.'' He says.

''Caleb, what are you doing? You made a promise!'' I said.

''I can't fight death anymore, it's time for me to go.'' Ro, Liana, Winter, Amber, Marissa, Saige, Miku, and I's eyes were tearing up. Tears were already flowing down Jane's as Justin cradled her.

''You can't go! There's so much to look forward to and you're just gonna give up?!'' Sam exclaimed. Caleb just smiles.

''I've done my part here, there's no need for me now.''

''You're kidding?'' I snorted, my arms crossing. ''Your mom and dad need you, Ninjago needs you, _we _need you, _Miku _needs you. And you're just giving up?'' I shake my head. _  
_

''You're right, Storms. But I can't fight any longer. Good bye.'' One last smile and the screen met the sheets. Saige and Miku were crying on Keegan, Amber was hugging Justin, Winter was clinging onto my arm, and Ro and Liana were hugging. But I never expected Sam's reaction. She shut off the phone and gave it back to Carter, threw off the sheets and got up.

''What are you doing?'' Keegan asks, putting Saige and Miku down.

''What does it look like? I'm going to Caleb!'' I pry my arm from Winter and grab her arm while Carter takes the other. We restraint her until Ro runs up with a syringe and presses it into her neck. Sam relaxes and we lay her down. Saige curls up against her, falling asleep along with Miku. Ro puts the syringe on the tray and sighs. I growl and glare at Keegan. I run up to him and pin him against the wall.

''Bastard! You know you could have stopped her but instead you stood there frozen! You're such an idiot sometimes!'' I exclaim.

''That's enough.'' I heard Dad's voice say. I let go of him and cross my arms. I walk out, fuming. I sit on the curb, my face in hands.

''Are you okay?'' I turned slightly and saw Carter behind me.

''Tch, shouldn't you be inside?'' I turn away again.

''No, I came out to check on you.'' I snort.

''Go awa-''

''No.'' He grabbed my arm suddenly and his lips pressed against mine. I push him back.

(*) ''_Mikä helvetti sinua vaivaa_?!'' I yelled. He blushed.

(*) ''_Gomen'nasai_.'' He muttered. I blushed but looked away, hiding it.

''I-It's fine.'' I whispered. We stood in silence for a moment. I grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his. He blushed but kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me close. ''Does this mean we're together now?'' I whispered through our kiss.

''I guess.'' He said back. I laughed and he smiled. I gently cupped his cheek.

''For the few moments I've known you, I'm already in love with you.'' He chuckles.

''Me too.''

* * *

I woke up to a soothing warmth. I blinked and looked up. I saw Carter's sleeping face so I gently kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I stood in the balcony window, looking at the horizon. Carter came up and hugged me, his hands on my stomach. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck my back pressed against his chest. He kissed my cheek.

''Good morning, beautiful.'' He says. I giggle.

''Good morning, handsome.'' I say back, ruffling his blonde hair. He laughs and kisses my neck. I gasp. ''Carter, stop!'' He stops but his lips hover.

''Eh, I like it when you're exposed.'' I growl and kiss his lips forcefully. He yelps and falls against the bed. I laugh and kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing him down. He kisses back, letting me fall on him. I touch his forehead with mine.

''Carter, what do you think Sam would do if she found out about us?'' I asked. He bit his lip, his green eyes widening.

''Kill me.'' I giggle and get up.

''I should get going, my family is probably worried about me.'' He nods in understanding. I kiss his cheek and get up, going into the bathroom. When I get out, he's standing at the door with my jacket.

''Come get it.'' I scowl and reach up to grab it. He gets it just out of my reach. I surprise kiss him, making him gasp and stumble back. I giggle and pick up my jacket.

''Love you, Cart.'' I say and walk out. I glance over my shoulder and see him standing there with surprise on his face. I laugh and run home. I get home, my mom embracing me.

''Where were _you_?'' Amber asks, looking up from our little brother, Haru. He got both our parent's genes. My dad's eyes and my mom's blonde hair.

''I stayed at a hotel because I needed to clear my mind.'' I cross my arms. ''Problem?'' She sticks her tongue out at me. Winter laughs from her book.

''You two are way weird.'' I scowl.

''You're weirder.''

''You're the weirdest of the weirdest.'' I raise a eyebrow. She smirks. ''Ha, top that.'' I roll my eyes. Dad kissed my head.

''Go ahead and shower, breakfast will be ready soon.'' He says.

''What's for breakfast?'' I ask.

''French Toast and Bacon.'' We cheer. Haru giggles and reaches to my mom. She takes him and cradles him.

''Alright, I'm gonna go shower.'' I run upstairs and shower. I run my hands threw my hair as I walk downstairs. I sit down by Haru and gently kiss his head. He giggles. Dad sets a plate down with French Toast in the middle then Bacon next to it.

''So, Saige says she saw you and Carter outside. Kissing.'' Amber smirks. My face turns red.

(*) ''_Mitä_?'' I scowl.

''She said she saw you.'' I puff my cheeks out.

''Aw, my little girl is growing up.'' Mom coos. I turn away.

''Whatever.''

* * *

Translations

Mikä helvetti sinua vaivaa- What the hell is wrong with you (Finnish)

Gomen'nasai- I'm sorry (Japanese)

Mitä- What (Finnish)

* * *

_**Whoo, long chapter. **_

_**Stormy: Ya think? **_

_**Me: *scratches neck* Who liked it? **_

_**Everyone: Me! **_

_**Me: Good. Let's wrap it up, I'm tired and sick. **_

_**Marissa: Please review!**_


	4. Surprises & Storms

_**Chapter 4 Surprises & Storms**_

**Three weeks later**

**Stormy's P.O.V**

I sighed, closing my book and staring out the window covered in rain. A few days after Caleb's death, his funeral was held. It was raining that day, everyone in misery. Miku, Aunt Aurora and Uncle Cole had stayed home for a week, Uncle Kai calling it, 'The Great Depression'. Sam got released from the hospital yesterday, staying in her room, never coming out. Miku, Saige, Iris and Jane were the only ones who would be allowed in there.

''Stormy, can I come in?'' I heard Winter's voice from the other side of the door.

''Yeah, come in.'' I say. She opens the door, Haru in her arms. His head his on her shoulder, his eyes filled with sleepiness and what looked like sadness. ''What's up?'' I ask. Her eyes are blood-shot from lack of sleep, her skin paler than before and her cheeks flushed.

''Nothing, just came to check on you.'' I smile weakly, getting up and hugging my fragile little sister. Haru coos, reaching toward me. Winter allows me to take him, the little boy whimpering in sadness. I smile, kissing his forehead. ''Ready to go?'' I nod. We were heading to Uncle Kai and Aunt Sakaya's for dinner, Keegan saying he has an 'announcement' to make.

As soon as we get there, I see Sam sitting out side, her shoulder in the sling, her eyes glazed over with pain and sadness. I get Haru out of the car, my dad and mom greeting Sam. She manages a weak smile before seeing us.

''Hey.'' She croaks, her voice weak and filled with sadness. I frown sadly. Ever since Carter and I got together and the hit, I got a slight sweet side for her. I gently hug her.

''Hey, are you feeling okay?'' I ask. She nods. Saige came out, motioning us in. We walk in, Sam wincing at the movement. I help her sit down. Later, when I'm about to doze off of the movie, I hear a throat clear. I open my eyes, seeing Keegan and Ro standing in the front of the TV, their hands linked.

''We got something to tell you.'' Keegan says, a smile on his lips. I raise an eyebrow, pulling Haru closer into my stomach.

''I'm pregnant.''

. . .

. . .

. . .

''WHAT?!'' We shrieked. Ro and Keegan laughed. Sam only stared. I tap her shoulder.

''Sam?'' Keegan asks, worried for his sister.

''My little bro's growing up!'' She cried suddenly. She hugged him, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. He blushed, fidgeting slightly. Uncle Lloyd blinks.

''When?'' He asks.

''Um, well . . . We found out yesterday actually. Since we've been dating for two years now, we thought it'd be good to try.'' Ro says, her cheeks turning pink.

''Did you even use protection?'' Uncle Jay asks. They nod, their blushes deepening. I smirk.

''Let me guess, Keegan came so many times, the protection broke?'' I say, gently stroking the side of Haru's head. His cheeks turn a dark shade of red, making us laugh.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a scream that night. I bolted straight up, immediately running to my baby brother's room. Two people stood in the light of the moon, one holding Haru by the back of his shirt. I growl, lightning forming around my body.

''Let him go!'' I shout, running and punching the first guy in the face. He stumbled back.

''You little shit!'' He says, backhanding me. I stumble back but that doesn't stop me from saving my baby brother. Thunder booms outside and I growl, punching the guy in the stomach then jaw and nose. He cries out as I shock him, making the other drop Haru. I catch him quickly, the two men scrambling out the window just as my parent's and sisters come in.

''What happened?'' Mom asks, taking Haru from me and studying my cheek.

''These people tried getting him but I stopped them.'' I say, hissing as Winter touched my cheek with her cool hand.

''It's bruised.'' She states. ''But it should heal soon.'' Haru whimpers, before starting to cry. Mom coos gently at him, softly rubbing his belly. He whimpers, choked cries coming from his throat. I sigh, walking back to my room. I shut the door, sulking down it. I groan, my cheek hurting like hell. The morning came fast, making me walk into the bathroom and shower. I rub the shampoo in my hair, massaging my scalp. I rinse it out, taking the conditioner and putting that in. I rinse it out, turning the faucet off then getting out, grabbing my towel. I comb my hair into its normal braid, combing my bangs to the side. I get dressed into my clothes, consisting of a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. I grab my phone, putting on Pandora. The song, 'I Won't Let You Go' comes on, making me immediately start singing.

_**No one can ever follow**_  
_**No one can ever know**_  
_**Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go**_  
_**Never gonna be easy, was it?**_  
_**You didn't think it'd be so much fun**_  
_**Smile comes despite the danger get some get some**_

_**There's something happening here**_  
_**There's something here that I just can't explain**_  
_**I know I'm where I belong**_  
_**Deep down inside I am no longer lost!**_

_**I won't let you go**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**So don't let go of me**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_  
_**I wanted something more**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**I wanted this right here**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_

I'm dancing but I don't care. I'm free flowing to my heart.

_**No one can ever follow**_  
_**No one can ever know**_  
_**Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go**_  
_**Never gonna be easy, was it?**_  
_**You didn't think it'd be so much fun**_  
_**Smile comes despite the danger get some get some**_  
_**There's something happening here**_  
_**There's something here that I just can't explain**_  
_**I know I'm where I belong**_  
_**Deep down inside I am no longer lost!**_

_**I won't let you go**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**So don't let go of me**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_  
_**I wanted something more**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**I wanted this right here**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_

_**Keep laugh until it hurts**_  
_**It hurts 'till we learn**_  
_**Down the point of fear**_  
_**But there's joy somehow in me!**_  
_**You're not as strong as I am**_  
_**You're not as strong as I am!**_  
_**Oooh oh oh, this is what you really want**_  
_**Oooh oh oh, this what you asked for**_  
_**Oooh oh oh, this is what you really want**_  
_**Oooh oh oh, this what you asked for**_

I set my phone down, turning up the volume.

_**I won't let you go**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**So don't let go of me**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_  
_**I wanted something more**_  
_**(This is what you really want)**_  
_**I wanted this right here**_  
_**(This is what you asked for)**_

_**This is that 1, 2, 3, 4**_  
_**Now come back to carry us**_  
_**Now 1, 2, 3, 4 now now**_  
_**This is that 1, 2, 3, 4**_  
_**Now come back to carry us**_  
_**Now 1, 2, 3, 4 now now**_  
_**This is what you asked for**_

I fall back on my bed, smiling.

''Interesting song.'' I hear Amber's voice say. I sit up, seeing her standing in the doorway. My cheeks warm.

''Uh, you heard that?'' I stammer. She smirks.

''Nice voice, haven't heard you sing in forever.'' And she walks off. I stare after her, my heart beating fast. Is that true? I haven't sung since four years ago? I look at my hands that are clenched. I swallow and get up, sticking my phone in my pocket and walk to the kitchen. Winter is sitting in her chair, feeding Haru while eating also. Amber is sitting on the couch, writing in her song book while her guitar were in her hands.

''Morning.'' Winter says, looking away from Haru.

''Morning, where's dad and mom?'' I ask.

''Guess where and what they're doing.'' Amber says. I stare at her in confusion at first but then images come to my head. My cheeks warm and I quickly hide it by turning around and grabbing a cup.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I looked out the window, sighing deeply. I grabbed my guitar, even though my arm had to be in the sling. I strummed the strings before a song popped in my head.

_**I need another story**_  
_**Something to get off my chest**_  
_**My life gets kinda boring**_  
_**Need something that I can confess**_

_**'Til all my sleeves are stained red**_  
_**From all the truth that I've said**_  
_**Come by it honestly I swear**_  
_**Thought you saw me wink, no**_  
_**I've been on the brink, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that will light those ears**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

Saige opened the door, her and Miku coming in.

_**This time don't need another perfect lie**_  
_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**My God, amazing how we got this far**_  
_**It's like we're chasing all those stars**_  
_**Who's driving shiny big black cars**_  
_**And everyday I see the news**_  
_**All the problems that we could solve**_  
_**And when a situation rises**_  
_**Just write it into an album**_  
_**Send it straight to gold**_  
_**But I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that will light those ears**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie**_  
_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**_  
_**Got no family I can blame**_  
_**Just don't let me disappear**_  
_**I'ma tell you everything**_

They were humming and swaying to the beat, dancing every so often.

_**So tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that will light those ears**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie**_  
_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**So tell me what you want to hear**_  
_**Something that will light those ears**_  
_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie**_  
_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_  
_**All my secrets away, all my secrets away**_

''I'm guessing you liked that song?'' I ask. They climb onto my bed, nodding. I smile, setting my guitar against my bed.

''Why isn't your arm in the sling?'' Miku asks.

''I took it off, it was bugging me. Besides, my shoulder is feeling better.'' I say, making them look at each other. ''I swear I'm fine.'' I say. I move my shoulder for proof, even though shocks of pain traveled through me.

''Whatever you say . . .'' Saige says. I gently kiss her forehead, hugging both of them. They cuddle up to me, closing their eyes. I hum softly, making them fall asleep. I look outside, hoping the attacks were going to stop.

But I was wrong.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, it belongs to LEGO. **

**So sorry for the wait! I was stomped!**

**Songs used: I Won't Let You Go by Snow Patrol and Secrets by Onerepublic.**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Team Steam?

_**Chapter 5 Team . . . Steam?**_

**The Next Day**

**Keegan's P.O.V**

I woke up to my alarm, immediately grabbing my phone and shutting it off. I buried my face into my pillow again, sighing deeply. I heard the door open but didn't look up.

''WAKE UP!'' I yelped, falling out of bed. Sam stood there, laughing her head off, clenching her stomach. I scrambled and got up, blushing darkly. She snickered.

''What was that for?'' I whine, rubbing my head. She giggles, ruffling my hair, messing it up more. I push her hands away, fixing it.

''I just wanted to see that you're up, we're going to the 'hideout' or whatever Justin is calling it.'' She says. Her streaks, I noticed, are duller that usual, not the dark red. Her eyes are filled with tiredness and depression but she replaces it with a fake cheery smile. I frown. ''What?'' She asks.

''Stop trying to pretend you're over Caleb's death, because you can't hide it from me.'' Her smile disappears and she looks at the ground. I sigh, hugging her. She hugs me back, running her hand threw my hair. Even after four years, she's still a bit taller than me. I bury my face into her collarbone, and I notice that she has a red mark creeping up from her back, onto her shoulder. ''Sam, what's this?'' I ask, pointing to it. She pulls away, sliding down her sleeve and seeing it.

''I-I don't know.'' She stammers. ''I'll be right back.'' She runs out, and into her room.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I walk into my bathroom, taking off my shirt and sports bra, turning around and looking at my back. On my back was the Japanese word for 'Flames' in red. Above it was a golden and red phoenix, its wings spread about on my upper back, creeping on my shoulders. I stared in shock and slight horror. The door opened, making me quickly close the bathroom door.

''Ow! Damn it, Sam!'' I hear Stormy shout. I quickly put on my sports bra and shirt, opening the door. ''What was that for?!'' She cried, clenching her nose.

''Sorry, is it bleeding?'' I ask. She retreats her hands, and surprisingly there is no blood.

''Did you wake up with a mark and tattoo on your back, too?'' I look at her in shock.

''How'd you know?'' She turns around, taking off her shirt. On her back in dark blue was the Japanese word for 'Storms' and above it was silver lightning dancing across the pale skin, creeping over the shoulders like mine. She covers it again, making me look at her.

''You have one, too?'' She asks. I turn around, taking off my shirt, looking over my shoulder. She touches the phoenix, running her hand along it. I shiver, slightly moaning. She retracts her hand, looking at me. ''I'm guessing these, 'mysterious marks' are sensitive.'' She says. I put on my shirt.

''Maybe it has something to do with the Shadow People?'' I guess, shrugging. ''Because they weren't there before.'' I say. She nods, putting her index finger on her chin.

''Probably. Let's go, we're already late for the meeting.'' She grabs my wrist and drags me out.

''We're going out, Mom!'' I say as we run out.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Keegan cries. We make it to the base or whatever we're calling it in less than an hour, Liana outside and waiting impatiently. We get inside and everyone but Ro is here. ''Where's Ro?'' Keegan asks.

''You got her pregnant, how do you think she feels?'' Amber asks, raising an eyebrow. He blushes darkly, fidgeting.

''Anyway!'' Marissa says, clearing her throat. ''Shadow People have been showing up everywhere, and we were able to find their spawning location.'' She taps the table pad a few times, a red dot in the far corner of Ninjago.

''Uh, that's in the Frozen Wastelands. Where Sensei Wu placed the Shurikens of Ice.'' Stormy says. Sensei Wu passed three years ago, not long after Kyle. Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Rin say that if this baby is a boy, they're naming him Wu after him.

''Right, and we're sending two of us to go.'' Liana responds.

''Two?'' Stormy and I say in unison. They smirk, looking at us. We blink until both of us realize . . . ''You're sending me with her?!'' We shout at the same time, backing up from each other.

''You two are the strongest ones here, your power combined can execute the spawn. Iris and I will be going with you to help guide the way.'' Jane says, fixing her glasses.

* * *

''UGH! Teaming up with you is the worst idea yet!'' Stormy shouted as we stood outside the base the next day. She wore dark blue jeans with black boots hidden underneath, a dark red turtle neck under a gray vest and a white thigh length coat with blue outlines. Her dark blue shoulder bag hung from her shoulder. Her light blonde hair was put in a braid, as it cascaded down her back.

I wore a red turtle neck that had no sleeves under a black suit jacket with gold outlines, blue jeans and black combat boots. My hair was put up in its usual ponytail, my bangs parting to the right. My red and orange shoulder bag was on my shoulder also, filled with snacks and water, along with bandages just in case. Sparks sat on my head.

''Suck it up, I don't like this either.'' I say, crossing my arms. We told our parents about the plan, and at first they disagreed, saying that I'm still too weak to move my shoulder, but I told them off that it was feeling fine. They agreed hesitantly, but Cole and Aurora were different. They loved the plan, muttering if we destroyed the spawn then it would be avenging Caleb's death. Lloyd and Rin said that Iris couldn't go because it is too dangerous, but Stormy and I said that we would protect her and Jane.

''Just be careful.'' My mom says, hugging me. I smile, nodding.

''I'll be fine, I have Sparks with me so she'll keep me company!'' I say.

''Tch.'' Stormy said, before hugging her sisters and parents.

''Bye, Mommy, Daddy! I'll be good, I promise!'' Iris says, hugging Lloyd and Rin. Ro was fidgeting nervously for her little sister, Liana trying to comfort her. Saige came up, tugging on my pant leg.

''Are you gonna kill those things that killed Caleb?'' She asks, making us stop our goodbyes. I kneel down to her level, moving Sparks into her arms.

''Yes, I am. About Sparks stays with you, so you'll be reminded of me?'' She nods, hugging me, burying her face into my shoulder. I never told anyone about the marks on my back, Stormy and I wanting to keep it a secret.

''We should get going, the sooner we get there, the sooner the threats will lessen.'' Jane says, adjusting her jacket. We all nod, starting walk away.

''Bye! We'll see you later!'' We say, running off.

* * *

We managed to walk about ten miles before hearing Jane and Iris say that their legs were getting weak. I picked up Iris while Stormy picked up Jane. I set Iris on my shoulders, and she immediately fell asleep. Jane kept awake a little longer before falling asleep herself.

''Man, I'm tired.'' Stormy yawned.

''Let's find a cave or something.'' I say, and we find one. I light my hand on fire, examining it. It's a good size, a round cave. We walk in, setting down our things and laying down Jane and Iris. ''I'll go get some sticks to light a fire.'' I say, walking out as she nods. I breathe in the autumn scent as I walk, my hands in my pockets.

''I knew I would see you again.'' I stiffen, turning around. The guy that saved me seven weeks ago is leaning against the tree. Now that I got a better view of him, he's wearing a black coat with a hood, black slacks and black combat boots. He's also wearing black fingerless gloves. I growl, running up to him and grabbing his collar. ''Hey!'' He cries, slipping out of my grasp.

''Who are you?'' I demand, my hands lighting on fire. I see him stiffen.

''I can't tell you.'' He says, his voice so much like Kyle's. I huff, crossing my arms.

''Why not?'' I ask.

''Because you'll freak out and strangle me.'' He says.

''Why the hell would I strangle you?'' I say. He's silent for a moment, and for a second, I see a strand of brown hair.

''B-Because-'' He starts. ''Gah, forget it!'' He says, and he disappears. I growl, collecting sticks and walking back to the cave, my mood turning sour. I get back to our camp, making Stormy look up from reading. She closes her book, putting it beside her.

''What took you so long?'' She growls. I normally would've snapped back, but instead I set down the sticks and light them, leaning against the cave's wall, putting my arm on my knee, poking the fire. ''So, what do we do when we get to the spawn?'' She asks. I look at her. She has her legs crossed, Jane's head in her lap. She took off her coat, laying it under her.

''Jane said that if we combine our powers, then somehow we destroy the spawn.'' I say. ''But how in hell can we do that?'' She shrugs, making me sigh. She falls asleep, allowing me to watch out.

And, that night, I could have sworn I felt Caleb and Kyle's presence.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, it belongs to LEGO.  
**

**Well then, maybe they're alive? *laughs* Don't get your hopes up. **

**Leave a review, please!**


End file.
